Above All
by Layana Aoyama
Summary: What do you do when a saiyan hybrid is created by a doctor? And she has a futrue that is not wanted by her. Also, do you think FFX-2 & DBZ can go along w each other? Well read and find out.
1. Brith of a Hybird

Chapter 1:  
Birth of a Hybrid  
"Well what should we do with her?" asked the doctor. "We can still train her, can't we? She will definitely be a good fighter for your son's new partner."  
  
"I don't know, will we be able to trust her?" asked King Vegeta, while crossing his strong arms and walking up to the tank that held the girl. "And how good will she really be?"  
  
"I am sure that she will be well trusted and one of the strongest." The doctor said confidently, walking out of the shadows that the very hi-tech computers created.  
  
"Father, Father, is it true ." said the young Vegeta as he started to trail at the sight of the girl in the tank after he ran into the lab after hearing rumors, about he was getting science experiment for a new partner. He was about the age of 14 and looked a lot like his father but shorter and no mustache.  
  
"Is what true." asked King Vegeta astonished that his son had come into the large lab although he wasn't allowed in there. "That idiot of a doctor is making a hybrid for my new partner." Vegeta yelled at his father, while considering that the doctor was an idiot in Vegeta's book. "So what, is that a problem?" King Vegeta's asked his son. "No, father it isn't." he answered his father very disappointed. "So what is her name going to be?" He asked while walking around the tank that held her, watching every bubble come from her. She had a sports tank-top on and some sort of spandex shorts. Her hair was just flowing around her.  
  
"I don't know, I guess we have to wait and find out," said the strong king. "When will she be able to come out of the tank doctor?" he asked the doctor while he looked at the girl all in a ball, floating there in the water with wires attached to her to monitor her body's functions.  
  
"It should be pretty soon, my king," said the doctor while he was working at the computer.  
  
Then out of nowhere, a strange sound came from the tank. Young Vegeta turns around to a very high power raise that came from the tank, when the tank started to crack from the bottom. The king and the doctor turned to the tank just in time to see the glass and water go everywhere in the very large room. When they looked up to see what happened to the tank, they saw the girl in the middle of the tank, taking all the wires off her body that monitored her heart and brain waves, and other body functions. Then she stood straight up, tighten her fist, and gave them a serious look.  
  
She was about the height of about 5'4"and had a very well muscle and toned body. Her hair was the length to her waist and her bangs were very much of a shaggy look. Her eyes emerald green colored and which had piercing look to them.  
As she walked out of the area where the tank had been, the doctor ran and got a towel for her. When he got back and wrapped her body in a towel, he said "I told you she would come out of the tank soon, didn't I?" apparently very happy that his experiment worked.  
  
"Yes, you were right, doctor." King Vegeta said, very surprised at how perfect she was. "What do you think, son?" "I don't know father, what do you want me to think?" Young Vegeta asked as he was very astonished at her high power, which was still rising at every second they stared at each other. 


	2. What Is Her Name?

~~Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't but this on the first chapter but oh well. I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or any other characters of any sort.  
  
*means thinking of something* "and of course you should know what this means"  
  
Well I got to go so you can read the 2nd Chapter ^.- ~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2:  
What Is Her Name?  
  
"So, how am I really supposed to wear this stuff?" the girl asks the servant, as she struggles to get the spandex and expandable armor on her body.  
  
"What?" the servant asked, astonished at the girl's remark about the clothes and went on to say "You are just supposed to slip it on, girl." Then after she said that, she saw the girl fall on the floor, while she tried to put on the clothes. "Here, let me help you up and I'll put on those clothes for you."  
  
"What is your name? I mean, I can't just go around calling you 'servant', can I?" the girl asked while she got the armor on.  
  
"Well, my name is Nanashi." She answered while putting the girl's hair in a long braid, which went down to her waist.  
  
"And what is that name supposed to mean?" the girl asked while tying a blue twine at the end of her hair.  
  
"It means 'without name', you little girl." the servant said while standing up and putting her hands on her waist.  
  
"Well, at least I know your name now, Nanashi." The girl said smiling at the servant.  
  
"And when are you going to get your name, girl?" the servant asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Well, I do hope I get a name tonight, Nanashi. I would really like to have a name instead of just 'girl'," the girl said while leaving the room. "Well, I should go and meet the king and his baka of a son."  
  
"I will see you later, girl" said Nanashi meaning to say 'girl' and just messing around with the girl, even though she knew very well what was going on.  
  
The girl stated to walk down the hall, thinking.... she wasn't at all like the other Saiyans. It wasn't the hair or the eyes, it was that she didn't have a tail and it bothered her very much while she walked to the dining room to eat with the family.  
  
~~meanwhile~~  
  
It was dinner time and the Royal Family was eating.  
  
Young Vegeta was stuffing his mouth, he asked "So when will that girl come out of the room and eat something?"  
  
"Well, at least I'm here." The girl said sarcastically while leaning against the side of the doorway. "What did you say your name was again? Wasn't it Veggie?" She said while walking towards the large table.  
  
"It's VEGETA!!" young Vegeta yelled as he stood up nearly knocking over the table.  
  
"Oh shush Veggie, there's no problem," the girl said while pulling out a chair to sit down to eat dinner with them.  
  
"By the way girl, what is your name?" asked Young Vegeta while he sat back down and began stuffing his mouth again.  
  
"I have a suggestion." said King Vegeta while he used his steak knife to cut his steak to take a bite. Still chewing, he mused "it would fit you real great too girl."  
  
"Well, father, what it is?" the Young Vegeta asked but not really knowing why he asked the question. It almost seemed out of the ordinary for him to ask and while his father gave him a questioning look at why he asked. Realizing what he had said, he sat back down, crossed his arms and waited for a response from his father.  
  
"Yes sir, what would my name be, my king?" the girl asked since she really wanted to know what her name would be for the rest of her life. At the same time, she stood up and nearly knocked over the table.  
  
"Now, son, why can't you act more like that?" King Vegeta said while lifting his fork and pointing to the girl. "So nice, polite, and kind. You really could use that in finding a nice mate, huh." and he sat the fork down, grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth.  
  
"What do you mean, father? I don't need a mate right now." Young Vegeta said nearly forgetting what they were just talking about. He had to shake his head to remember what they were all talking about. "Well, what do you want her name to be, father?" asked Young Vegeta as he got back on the subject.  
  
"Well, her name would be Naomi." The King said putting another bite size piece of steak into his mouth. "It means 'above all and beauty' and if you ask me it would suit the girl just fine." He said while chewing. Then he raised his wine glass like he was going to make a toast to something and asked "What do you think? Naomi?"  
  
"I think it is just fine, sir." Naomi said while standing up and grabbing her wine glass to toast with the king.  
  
"I guess it would be fine, but she would never be above me or my partner!" Young Vegeta said to his father as he left the large dining room and yelled "I'm going to train, so you can find me in the training quarters," as he crossed his arms and angrily stalked down the hallway.  
  
"Don't mind him, Naomi. He has acted like that ever since his mother died" the King said, sitting down and starting to cut his steak again.  
  
"I am sorry to hear that, sir." Naomi said when she sat down. She looked up and asked "not to be intrusive, sir, but when did she die?" she asked while staring at her food. She wasn't even hungry because she was so excited about getting her name and here everything ended in a tragedy about the death of Young Vegeta's mother.  
  
The King looked up at her but did not seem to be very surprised that she asked. "She died when my son Vegeta was seven years old," the king said, apparently very sad to remember the scenes of his wife's death. "Do you want to ask anything else Na.o.mi, where did she go?" he asked but she had already ran down the hall to the training quarters.  
  
* I have to ask that baka of prince Vegeta, how his mother died. He just has to tell me. I want to hear his side - not his crazy father's side of the story.* Naomi thought to herself as her ran down the palace hall. Until she passed a round window and she had to turn back a couple of feet to see what was on the other side.  
  
There were beautiful gardens and bodies of water. The palace stood on top of a hill and you could see over the palace walls to see the rest of New Vegeta. There were wonderful dome houses and other kinds of buildings. She couldn't imagine how wonderful this place was. And she couldn't help but think of all the other planets in the universe and what they would look like. But she also knew that one day for each planet, she would be the end of each of them until the day she died. She shook her head to get rid of the melancholy. And started to run again, off to the training quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Well end of this chapter. I am so sorry about not putting an 'I don't own any of the DBZ characters on the first chapter. It is just that I am new here and not really quite used to it yet. I am going to tell guys and girls from here on out the name of the next chapter after the one you just read.  
  
The next Chapter is: Chapter 3: Vegeta's Dreadful Past.  
  
Well hope you come back to read the rest. ^.~ 


	3. Vegeta's Dreadful Past

Ok. I have finally gotten through with this chapter. I have had to do a couple of things lately. So please excuse me for not putting this chapter up sooner. So please enjoy. Note: I don't own any of the DBZ cast etc. in the series. Oh if this gets a little confusing ether tell me in the review or just e-mail me. Means that they are talking "Saying something of course" Well I will let you read the chapter then.   
Chapter 3:  
Vegeta's Dreadful Past  
  
"Ah!" as the young Vegeta finally hit a robot with a ki blast. "Ah die you danm blasted machine." As the Young Vegeta hung in the air taking a breath as he thought he blew up the last of the robots. "Yes the last one of those danmed machines."  
  
"BAAAMMM!" as a loud sound came from behind young Vegeta.  
  
"What the ..." Young Vegeta said as he landed beside the pile of metal scrapes that was really the last robot. 

"You seemed to miss one Veggie." Naomi said as she kicked the robot's head out of her way to Vegeta's chest to where he would catch it. "Boy it is a dump in here now." Naomi said to her self as she walked around the room that was littered with robot parts. 

"I could have taken care of it myself, you know. And my name is Vegeta, woman." Young Vegeta said as he got a mouth full of one of Naomi's ki blast. "What was that for, you stupid hybrid."

"Watch it you stupid prince or get more than just raw ki." Naomi said as she got in a fighting stance. "And don't call me woman." As she got out of her fighting stance and put her hands behind her head and sat down on the bench on the other side of the room. "Oh Vegeta I am sorry about your mother." 

"What do mean you are sorry for me because of my mother?" Young Vegeta said as he turned his back to her and crossed his arms. 

"I mean am sorry that you had to lose your mother. She must have meant a lot to you for you to act like you do." As Naomi stood up and walked over to Young Vegeta to comfort him. 

"I am alright, why would you think that my mother is the cause of how I act. I think I act just find." Young Vegeta said as he turned around and his eyes were tearing. "So do you really want to know what happen in my past that makes me act like this? Naomi" 

As Naomi went behind him and "Well what you think. Veggie." Very sarcastically and put her hand on the Young Vegeta's shoulder. As Naomi did this action. Young Vegeta brushed her hand off of his shoulder. 

"It was a long time ago." Young Vegeta started off and walked to the other side of the room that was still littered with robot parts with his back to Naomi. "I was only bout 4 years old when Lord Frieza came to the original planet Vegeta. He had sent us Saiyans o do all of his dirty work. We never had a chance to do anything, but only to destroy the weakest of planets and to take over the most worthy of planets." 

"But I thought we never worked that way!" Naomi butted in as to start an argument. 

"Yes I know but at the time he was stronger than us. And all we could to do at the time was to his work until we were strong enough to take him on. But he soon found out bout your plans and decided to but an end to the race. And so he sent all of his troops to destroy us Saiyans. My father was trying to keep them at bay, at the front of the palace as he told my mother to go put me and her in the space pod and to get it going, that way when the time was right he would dash back to pod in time for the launch off." Young Vegeta stopped at the memory in his head that saw that fight.

"Well, Vegeta are you alright" Naomi said as she saw a tear drop to the floor. 

"We waited for around 15 minutes and my mother got worried and left me in the pod to go find my father. He was seriously injured. His arm was shattered; leg covered in blood from major bleeding and bruising, and few more serious cuts all over the rest of his body. When my mother reached the pod she was caring my farther. She put my father down gently on the floor, and as she stood up from putting him down. The commander just then flung in and grabbed my mother the arm and pulled her out of the pod. As she went out the door she hit the launch button. And she was left on that forsaken planet and before my eyes that monster Frieza came up behind her and said something to her. I still don't know what he said to her though. He then back away and turned around and before she could even react he stabbed her back with his tail. I watched her fall to the ground holing her stomach." Young Vegeta said as started to lose control of his emotions and gripped his hand into a fist. "Just then, even though I was only a child I knew I was going to have my revenge. And I did." Young Vegeta said as he turned around and smiled at Naomi and stained of dried tears as a result of pain from his past became visible.  
"I had killed him just before you were born Naomi. But the pain having to see my mother being killed right in front of my eyes by that monster has still done nothing for me." Yong Vegeta finished saying as he walked to Naomi and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. At that moment they both meet at a long stare for bout one minute. Then the young Vegeta drew Naomi in. She looked confused to what was going on around her and so she gave in. the next thing she knew Vegeta had one of his hands around her waist and another behind her head. And then he drew in for a kiss.  
The kiss only lasted for a moment. Just as they unhooked, the both of them looked in to each other's eyes and young Vegeta let go of Naomi and she took a step back. Oh my. I can't believe I just did that! Naomi thought to her-self as she moved her hand to her mouth and covered it completely.  
Just then an armed Saiyan soldier came running into the room. "My Prince, I am sorry but we need you right away there is someone is here for you!" the soldier yelled.  
"I don't care bout that. You can tell them to go to hell." Young Vegeta said as he turned toward the door to the soldier.  
"But sir." The solider said as was begging him to come. "It is urgent; it is the King from the Planet Versha." The soldier said as he started to come closer to the very agitated prince. "He needs you right away."  
"Where is my father first of all." Young Vegeta said as he started to walk toward the soldier. And then signaling for Naomi to come to with him. Naomi ran over there and stood by him with no questions at all. Then they walked out the doorway and down the long hall towards the front of the palace.  
"He had already left for the meeting in the West Region sir." The soldier said as he walked with the prince and the hybrid.  
"So my father decided to go to the meeting after all." Young Vegeta said as the group walked along the long halls.  
"Yes sir." The soldier said as he looked over to the hybrid. "So sir, is this the project that the doctor was working on."  
"Yes soldier, she is the hybrid." Young Vegeta told the soldier as they continued down the hall.  
"Um... Vegeta." Naomi said finally as she looked up at him and they exchanged glances and then looked down the hall again. "Who is this king you are speaking of?"  
"He is the King of the Planet Versha in the East Region." Young Vegeta said as he looked out the same window as Naomi did earlier, just before she went into the training room. "The race he rules is also another powerful one, like ours. You see Naomi in every region there is a powerful ruler that rules over that region. And you see King Versha is the ruler is the ruler of that region." Young Vegeta stopped in the hallway and looked toward the soldier and said "Tell the king that I will be there in a few minutes."  
"Yes sir." The soldier said as he ran off down the long the hallways.  
"Now listen Naomi, I will tell you more later. But right now I have to go. So go to your apartments this moment, if you please." Young Vegeta said as started to go down the hall in the opposite direction of Naomi.   


Well there you go guys. That one was well I guess long. Oh well. I hope you liked it.  
Next Chapter: Summoner Knowledge 


	4. Summoner's Knowledge

Well here is the forth chapter guys I hope you like it. Note: I don't own any of the DBZ cast or anything else in the series. Oh if it gets a little confusing ether tell me in a review. 

-Means that person is thinking not talking-

"Saying something of course" Well I will let you read the chapter then.   
Chapter 4:  
Summoner Knowledge  
  
"I welcome you my King." Young Vegeta said as he approached King Versha from behind and struck his hand out for a handshake.  
"I thank you for allowing me to be here in such a short notice." King Versha said as he turned around and shook the young prince's hand.  
"You're Welcome, but my King what brings you to this region?" Young Vegeta asked as he walked the King to the beautiful garden in the back of palace and walked along the stone path.  
"I had heard that Doctor Yako created a Hybrid of you race." King Versha said as he stopped walking and just stood there to talk.  
"Yes my King, that is true." Young Vegeta said as he turned around a looked him in the eye a little confused because it had only been about 5 hours since Naomi was born.  
"If it is not to much trouble my price may I see it?" King Versha said as he looked the other way and turned his body around.  
"Why?" Young Vegeta asked, as he was still confused.  
"The reason why is because there are already rumors going around the entire universe that it could simply destroy us all." King Versha said as he walked toward the palace again.  
"I guess. But, is there any other reason's why you would like to see the project?" Young Vegeta questioned as he dashed ahead to keep up with him.  
"Well... Yes, there is another reason too." King Versha said as they kept walking toward the palace. "So, what is it?" Young Vegeta questioned, as he was very interested in what the king was going to say.  
"Well... it is said that it is to harness the powers of the Ancient Summoner of this Region, which it could destroy anything that would threaten anything in this Region and, of course, you know that over a thousand years ago there were five, one for every Region ...right?" King Vegeta said as he looked over to Prince Vegeta.  
"Yes... I think I remember my mother telling me bout them it before she was killed." Young Vegeta said, as she looked at the king still a little confused. "And weren't they all killed?"  
"Yes, my prince, they were. But for this I must see this project of your doctor." King Versha said as he and the Young Prince walked into the palace.  
"Fine then, this way, my King." Young Vegeta said as he showed the King the way to Naomi's apartments to see her.  
  
Meanwhile  
"So are these rulers that great?" Naomi said as she flung herself on to the bed and laid there on her back while she thought over that for a while.  
"Yes my Lady and one of them lives in this palace." Nanashi said as she put some new clothes into a drawer for Naomi to wear other than the armor she was wearing at the moment. "Um... my Lady I found some other clothes that the doctor ordered for you. They might be more comfortable for you than that armor." She said as she handed the baggy pants and workout shirt to Naomi. "Alright, I guess I could wear something else than this thing." Naomi jumped off the bed and grabbed the clothes out of the servant's hands. "Thank you Nanashi." With that she was putting her clothes on behind the screen window in the corner of her room. "Yeah they are a whole lot better. I guess I will go see the doctor later and tell him thank you." Naomi said as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
"So you like that outfit?" said a mysterious voice in the back of the room. "I guess it looks alright."  
"Who's there!?" Naomi asked as she looked around the room but could but not find the power level in the room.  
"So the rumors were true then." The voice said as it came from behind Naomi and held his hand over her mouth. "But how could this be, you are so very young." The voice said as he moved his hand over her skin-bared stomach.  
Just then Naomi knew it was a guy. She tried to get out of tight grip that was around her but her strength was no more. -No, what happened to me. Why am I so powerless against him? I can't even move. But why can't I sense his power level? I...-  
"What is your name girl?" the man said as he looked at her long black hair. But from the sound of his voice, Naomi could tell that he was at least around 21 years old.  
Naomi could hear voice's coming around the corner and the mystery man turned toward the door. When they turned Naomi saw that the servant, Nanashi was knock out and was lying against the wall. Then the voice out of the door was heard again. "Well, so what does this girl look like and what is her name Prince Vegeta?" then Naomi could not recognize the voice and guessed that is was King Versha, the King that Young Vegeta was talking about. So then Naomi assumed that it was the Young Vegeta and King Versha coming to see her.  
"Well you can see what she looks like in a moment." Young Vegeta said as they walked down the long hallway. "And well, her name is Naomi."  
"So your name is Naomi! Great, you little brat." The mystery man said as he let Naomi fall down to floor and created a dark hole and put one foot in it "See you next time Naomi." He said as he did a salute kind of thing and left.  
"What the hell was that?" Naomi said as she stood up to hear a knock at her door.  
"Naomi, can we come in? It is King Versha and I, Vegeta." Young Vegeta asked as he knocked on the door once more. "Yeah...Yeah, sure." Naomi said as she stood up and faced the servant that was lying on the floor and put her on the chair beside the bed. It must have been a dream, it can't be real. How can anyone find out bout me so fast, it has only been about 5 hours since I was born. she thought while she walked over to the door on the other side of the room, to go meet King Versha and opened the door.  
"Nice to meet you Naomi." King Versha said as he looked into her piercing emerald green eyes and shook her hand. "Well... you are a very quiet unique project aren't you?" He said as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
King Versha was about 5'9" in height and had a very muscular frame, but he did not look like he had always worked out a lot. He had silver hair that went to his shoulders and looked real shaggy. He had tan skin and ice blue eyes. He was one of the Icanas from the looks of it. Icanas were right next to the Saiyans of what Naomi knew and but they could not change into a giant monkey like the Saiyans. Beside that he was around the age 940. The Icanas could live up to 1,000 years and still look like they were in their early 30's. And Naomi was very impressed at how he looked. He was wearing what it seemed to be weighted down clothing. But somehow Naomi didn't feel very comfortable around him.  
"Whatever." Naomi said as she walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Is it alright if we walked to the garden out in the front of the palace, please?"  
"It is fine with me." King Versha said to Naomi and then turning to Young Vegeta.  
"Ok then. I guess we can." Young Vegeta said as they started toward the side entrance to go towards the gardens.  
"So Naomi, I got some questions for you." King Versha said as he looked at her as they walked down the hallway and asked Young Vegeta "Um... Prince Vegeta. Doctor Yako did get DNA from one of the Ancient Summoners for her right?" just to make sure that he would not humiliate himself.  
"Yes he did." Young Vegeta said as he held the door open for all three of them.  
"And so what are the question's my King?" asked Naomi and looked over to the king and some how caught his gaze.  
"Well I want to know if you have had anything like visions or dreams that seem real, that relate to the past." asked King Versha as they stop by a pond that was filled with beautiful fish and flowers that was surrounding the it and even growing inside of the pond.  
"No not yet, but I will tell you if I have any." Naomi said kind of sarcastically as she looked into the night sky that was filled with the stars and other planets.  
"Naomi you will have to be careful ok. You have no idea what kind of powers that you hold when you are a Saiyan Hybrid. Do you even know how to create a thin that is what you are?" asked King Versha as he got agitated at how she was acting. "One hint it takes more than just Saiyan DNA."  
"It takes 90% Saiyan DNA in my case, 5% Demon DNA from the planet Earth and also it does not matter what kind of demon ether, and 5% Ancient Summoner DNA in my case too but really it can be any other race out there in this inter universe." Naomi said as she turned toward him as she gave the right answer.  
"Is that right my King? I have never really wanted to know what kind of DNA, the doctor was gathering from other planets. So I am really quiet clueless." Young Vegeta asked as he turned to the two others quite embarrassed.  
"Yes that is right Prince Vegeta." King Versha answered Prince Vegeta's question and to agree with Naomi at how impressed he was at how much she knew already.  
"What are you shocked at how much I know my King?" Naomi asked as she walked closer them a little bit more.  
"Well I am I guess." King Versha said as he slightly blushed as he discovered how she knew this. "Did you feel that emotion or did you read my mind, Naomi?"  
"Well I sure did not read your King Versha; it was more like I can feel your emotion. It is really weird..." Naomi answered his question, then turned toward Prince Vegeta and gave him an awkward look. "but I can't feel yours Vegeta."  
"Um... well there is a reason for that Naomi." Young Vegeta said as he took a step as he saw the look that Naomi gave him. "The only thing I know bout your DNA is that your Ancient Summoner DNA, umm...well it will not let you feel anyone's emotion if they are same of what you are mostly made of, in DNA of course."  
"Ok then, I am pretty sure that I get that." Naomi said as she looked a little confused. "So well anyways is that it all of your questions my King?"  
"Yeah that is it for now. I do have to get back before my daughter has a fit." King Versha said as he walked to the launching pad that was on the other side of wall that separated the garden from the space pod field. "See you later my Prince and it was very nice to meet you Naomi." He said as flew to his pod and left.  
"Yaawwn." Naomi yawned, since she was much tried and also the time was around 10 o'clock pm. "Well Vegeta, I think I am going to go sleep ok." so with that Naomi was flying to her window door that was on the 3rd floor of the palace and landed on the balcony and was opening it to go in and sleep.  
"Hey wait Naomi." Young Vegeta said as he stopped her from going in the window.  
"What Vegeta?" Naomi said as she very agitated. All she wanted was to sleep.  
"Have a good night sleep. Ok Naomi." Vegeta said as he kissed her cheek and flew over the palace on the other side of the palace to his room that was on the 4th floor and landed on his balcony that went into his room and walked in through his window door and started to think -I do wonder bout her, I hope she doesn't mind that I did that to her earlier.- "Well anyways I better go to sleep to. We might have a mission tomorrow." Vegeta said out loud and he changed into his boxers and laid down in his bed and dozed off.  
"Boy I am bushed." Naomi said as she took the sleeping shorts and tank-top off of the dresser by her closet and walked over to the changing screen and walked behind it.-What is up with this night. First learning of Vegeta's past and that was pretty bad and on top of that conversation with him, he kissed me. Second that mystery guy. Oh yeah I still have to thank Doctor Yako.- Naomi thought as she came out from behind the screen and saw that Nanashi was still on the chair. "Oh poor thing she is still out." So Naomi got blanket and covered her and she went to bed herself.  
  
Well that was long and this took a lot long for me to think bout. 

Next Chapter: The First Mission 


	5. The First Mission: Part 1

Well here is the 5th Chapter. I hope you liked the last chapter and this one ok. And I am sorry that keep changing the thinking and action signs. XD Hehehehe hm.

Disclamier: I don't own anything related to DBZ ok   
  
'means that they are thinking'

"Talking of course"

-An action in a sentence like "Yaawwn"-  
  
Well that is the last of me of talking and have fun reading this.

* * *

Chapter 5:  
The First Mission: Part 1  
  
"Hey wake up Vegeta." King Vegeta yelled at his son and knocking on the door. "Today is your first mission with Naomi. So get up and wake her up and go get some-thing to eat ok."  
"Ok father, I will do so." Young Vegeta said as he got out of bed and look at the clock. It said 8 o'clock am. -Yaawwn-. "It is still early and well... I better go wake up Naomi." Young Vegeta said as he got dressed into his spandex armor and opened the window door and flew out towards Naomi's room. "Ok I am here." He said as he landed out on her balcony and slightly opened her window door that lead to her room. "I wonder if she is even up right now. Uh...?" Young Vegeta said as he turned his head toward Naomi's bed and then:  
-BAM-  
"What the hell was that for?" Young Vegeta said as he grabbed the pillow on the floor that just had contact with his face. "Uh... what is she still asleep?" But how can that be. Vegeta thought as he walked to the side of her bed and looked at her.  
She was sweating like she had a fever and twitching ever few seconds. It was like she was having a nightmare or fighting something. The Young Vegeta put his hand on her forehead and then:  
-SMACK-  
He ended up on the floor and dropping the pillow. This time a red mark on his face. It was like whenever he touched her or got to close to her. With the loud sound of Vegeta hitting the floor Naomi woke up. "Yeah, why are you down there Vegeta? Well matter of fact why are you even in my room?" Naomi said as she sat up in her bed while holding her head.  
"Well I came to wake you up." Young Vegeta said as he sat up and rubbed his check. "And you are the reason why I was on the floor and also why one of your pillows is on the ground." Vegeta said as he got up from the floor and walked toward Naomi's bed. "And well breakfast is ready if you want something to Naomi." Young Vegeta said as he looked around her room. "You better get dress too." And with that he was looking her up and down and left the room.  
'Why didn't he just knock on the door instead of coming in my window.' Naomi thought as swung her legs to the side of the bed and got up, to go close the. She then turned around to go to her closet that had her loose cargo pants, and work out shirts and armor. Just then she happened to remember that Nanashi was not on the chair that she put her on the night before. 'She must have waken up.' "Oh she must have already got some clothes out for me to." Naomi said out loud as she notices the clothes on the dresser. And so Naomi changed behind her screen, like always.  
As she walked out of her room she notice that Doctor Yako was walking down the hall in the same direction as she was going and so she ran up ahead to go thank him for the clothes. "Good morning Doctor Yako." Naomi said as she slowed her pace down to a walk.  
"Good morning to you too, Naomi, enjoying your first couple of days of being alive." Doctor Yako said as he looked at her.  
"Yes doctor, it is lovely." Naomi knew she was lying, since what happened last night with that mystery man.  
"Good to hear it." Doctor Yako said with a smile.  
"Oh and thanks for the clothes they are so much better than that armor and spandex."  
"You are welcome Naomi. I had hoped you would like them." Doctor Yako said as he got out some papers and were reading over them.  
"Ok, well I have to go ok see you later then." Naomi said as she stopped in front of the door that she was to enter to go eat with the King and Young Vegeta.  
"Will do Naomi."  
Naomi barely heard him said that as he turned the corner to go to his lab. Finally I got that over with. Naomi thought as she sighed before she went in to the room.  
"Oh you are here Naomi. Good, good." King Vegeta said as he saw her come in the room and stood up and pointed his hand to where Naomi was to sit.  
"Yes sir, I am here." Naomi said as she pulled out her seat and sat down. "And sir my I ask why are we up so early in the morning?"  
"Well Naomi I will tell you after we finish eating ok." King Vegeta said as he cut his eggs and sausage and then ate tiny little bites of the food.  
"Ok sir." Naomi said as she looked at her plate, it was filled with eggs, sausage's, bacon, biscuit and gravy, and some hash browns. Then she looked to find two separate glasses of milk and orange juice. Suddenly she started for the orange juice and sipped at it.  
"So, Naomi met King Versha yesterday, Father." Young Vegeta said as he at the food on his plate that was same to Naomi's.  
"Oh she did, did she?" King said as he still ate. "And what did you think of him Naomi?"  
"He was a very nice man, sir." Naomi said as she looked to King Vegeta and started to eat. "Um... this food looks good."  
"That is a good thing."  
"He said something Summoners, my King."  
"Oh he did, well I don't doubt it Naomi. He always some how finds out bout these things in such a short time and for one thing I am still not sure how he does it if he does not uses his men." King Vegeta said as he put down his fork to show that his plate was empty and he looked to his son's and Naomi's plate and they were down to.  
"He is one strange man though, my King." Naomi said as she looked up.  
"Yes he is and you will get use to him, Naomi." Young Vegeta said as he got up from his chair to follow his father that was leaving the room. Then singled Naomi to come also down the hall. To a computer room that was not very far down the hallway. As she walked in to the room and sat at a round table that seamed to have a holographic projector in the middle of it.  
"Ok, Naomi here is the answer to your question of why we had to get up so early." King Vegeta said as he was the only one standing. Then there was a picture a man with long black hair down his back past his waist. "This is Radditz, he is on the planet the Rangane, and he needs some help."  
"Why Father, why do we need to help him?" Young Vegeta said as he crossed his arms and there was a good reason why. Young Vegeta has always disliked the lower class Saiyans a lot, because they had no skills to match up to him in any tournament.  
"Well because he has class to one of the best out there and he was the son of Bardock, remember." King Vegeta said as he looked strictly at his son. "So, well Bardock was one of the best fighters before the old Vegeta was blown up."  
"Yeah I know, father but he was blown up with the planet, right." Young Vegeta said as he looked at his father with a glare.  
"Well anyways, he is stuck on a mission in the North region and needs some help you two." King Vegeta looked at the two. "and he is on the planet Raniea ok."  
"Why was he there, my King?" Naomi said as she folded her arms together with her hands on her elbows and lay back in the chair.  
"He was there to exactly, well help us take over this planet so that it will be under the control of this region since it is on the outskirts of this region." King Vegeta said as he answered Naomi's question as she got a confused look on her face. "And it has also never even had a space pod on it or experience with us, ever. So we will basically turn it in to be more technically livable. So that way anyway or around someone, from any where in all of the regions can stay there if they want."  
"Ok then, father." Young Vegeta said as he had already heard this before how Radditz was sent and not him.  
It was because his father had told him that he could not leave for the birth of Naomi. And since Radditz was third best on the planet of the Young Vegeta's generation, he could also do more missions than the others on the planet. So naturally Young Vegeta was jealous. And, well he could nothing bout it.  
"So when do we leave." Young Vegeta said as he finished.  
"Well aren't you getting a head of your self, son." King Vegeta said as he looked at his son once more. "Well Naomi don't you want to hear the rest of what I have to say?" he asked Naomi and she shook her head 'yes'. "Well he had sent a holographic message and here you go you guys can see it for your self ok."  
Suddenly the message came in the place where there was the picture of him and they heard him speaking. He said: "Sorry my king for this but these people are so much stronger than I have intended to be and they actually know how to fight like we do and have killed over half of my men and have destroyed our ships we need some serious help as soon as possible. And let me mention they have no way of wanting to communicate with us. So if you can please help us." The Man said as he appeared to be Radditz as he they saw him fall to ground and after that there was not a signal.  
"Well I guess we will go father." Young Vegeta said as he was apparently being the very arrogant to his father.  
"Well it was not an option in the first place Vegeta." King Vegeta said as he saw hi son stand up from his seat and stand next to his seat. "And you will leave tomorrow, alright you two. Today you guys will pack for the trip. It will take bout two days ok." He said as they left the room and walked toward the training center.  
"Well that is fine with me, my King." Naomi said as she walked along with the other two. "But I think I want to do some training if that is alright with you guys. It will be bout two hours that I will train today ok. Then I promise I will pack."  
"That is fine with me, Naomi. Vegeta and I here will go and fined a space ship that way you guys will not have to be in those space pods for two days." King Vegeta said as he and Young Vegeta left Naomi in front of the Training Quarters. "So get ready after training Naomi. This mission might be difficult. So I want you both at your best."  
With that Naomi walked into the room that was to activate the training robots. 'Well I might as well put this level to at least 6 out of 10, just to get started.' Naomi thought to herself as she input the level then entered the next room that was the training room. She then started to fight the robots, destroying them one after the other.  
Soon she was finished with the first batch, so she went to back to the other room and she input the level at 7 out of 10. 'I will do this in till I am breathless.' Naomi thought as she input the numbers and went back to the room and destroyed everyone of them again.  
  
Well that is the end of this chapter. And well it was longer than the others.  
  
Next Chapter: The First Mission: Part 2 


End file.
